


Wouldn't it be Nice: MSBY Headcanons for Sinners

by poufstan20203



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a simp for you, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Headcanon, Hook-Up, MSBY, Oral Sex, Sakusa really about to make me act up, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, some fluff i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poufstan20203/pseuds/poufstan20203
Summary: My MSBY Black Jackals no. 15  uniform just came in the mail (y'all should know I do the cooking AND the cleaning for Sakusa Kiyoomi), so I wanted to write some NSFW headcanons for my favorite professional athletes. Just some pure, lustful smut to get us through the week.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 255





	1. Miya Atsumu

This man is the CEO of trying to act like he doesn’t have feelings for you when he’s really smitten. He acts all vague about his plans for the weekend but when you ask him directly about whether or not he’s seeing other girls, he blushes and answers honestly that no, he’s only hooking up with you.

You’re shocked because judging by the amount of finesse and mastery this man contains in bed, you’d think he’d have hundreds of partners lining up. 

But honestly, he’s just a really busy guy and he prefers relying on you to lift his spirits after a rough practice or a game loss. He has more fun exploring what makes you tick and pushing the boundaries with you than he would getting with random girls every weekend. Plus, the way you say his name and moan underneath him has him borderline obsessed.

Atsumu is totally a boobs guy and this is plain to see. He loves to squeeze and palm your breasts, gazing at them with a hungry look in his eyes. He loves it when you two are making out with you on top and you remove your bra to let them graze over his face. He grabs both of them and plays with your nipples before sticking his face into them and licking and sucking them all over. You swear he could make you cum just by the way he worships your breasts.

Speaking of making you cum, this man doesn’t quit until you’ve come on his fingers at least twice. He adores your cute face when you’ve lost all control, and he relishes in knowing that, at least he likes to think,  _ only he _ can give you this pleasure.

This man loves to finger you and fuck you while you two are laying on your sides, spooning. He gets the best view: your fucked-out face, your breasts jiggling with every thrust. He can pepper your neck with kisses and lovebites and nibble your ear, whispering sweet praises.

“Look at you, taking this cock. You’re such a good fucking girl.”

“You’re all mine. No one else is allowed to fuck you like this.”

These are just a couple of phrases he likes to growl into your ear as he steadily approaches his high. However, when he’s really close, he loses the verbiage and instead settles for grunts and low moans of your name. When he cums inside you, his eyes never fail to roll back into his head and he stills, manhandling your breast with one of his hands. 

Atsumu isn’t really a hard dom so he doesn’t feel like aftercare is really necessary for you two. He just really likes to cuddle and joke around. You can expect this man to make one or two immature jokes about your over-the-top moans, resulting in a little smack from you. However, he really enjoys these nights with you, watching you as you fall asleep, playing with your hair as you slip away on his chest. He wonders if one day he might be able to tell you how he really feels about you.


	2. Sakusa Kiyoomi

Sakusa views sex as a stress reliever and a way to vent all of his pent-up frustrations. While he’s not quite ready to commit to a full-on relationship, he enjoys sex with the same partner as a routine of sorts. He knows he can always count on you to make him come undone. The two of you initiate things at an equal rate: while he might not always be in the mood, though, he will quickly get there if you send him a picture or tell him how he’s been making you feel horny. This man will smile at his phone and note the growing tent in his pants.

Sakusa enjoys shower sex, but what is more likely to happen is you two just playing with each other’s bodies in the shower and having a steamy makeout session before towel-drying yourselves and moving to his bed. He loves seeing you sprawled out before him on his white comforter, hair still damp and flush spreading over your cheeks, body warm from the hot water.

Sakusa really likes to watch you get yourself off. You will drink each other’s faces and expressions in as you touch yourselves, relishing in how vulnerable you look. Eventually, it becomes too much for Sakusa and he needs to touch you. He loses all control as he feels up and down your body, trying so desperately to get you to come on his fingers and watch you as you are reduced to a sniveling and moaning mess. 

His stare makes you almost uncomfortable. This man is always watching your face and staring directly into your eyes, constantly making mental notes of how certain movements make your expressions change. And when you cum, he wishes he could take a picture of your face, as this is what he thinks about on those lonely nights without you when he’s jerking himself off. 

It’s always freezing cold in this man’s room. He likes to play with your pert nipples and lick up and down your goosebump-filled torso. Your warm body mixed with the fresh smell of whatever body wash you had just used makes him dizzy with pleasure.

Sakusa likes it the most when you ride him. This way, he gets a great view of your bouncing tits, your tummy, and of course, your fucked out face. He also likes giving you the illusion of control before snatching it away from you, manhandling your hips as he drills into you. 

He’s not much of a talker in bed, because he likes to  _ listen. _ He wants to hear your every pant, moan, and whimper as he explores your body. The sounds of you coming undone gets him off more than you could ever know.

This man is paranoid as fuck and always wears a condom - the last thing he needs is a little toddler Sakusa running around. When he spills into it, he loses all pretense of control and just lets out one drawn-out groan. 

You can always expect another shower after sex with Sakusa. It’s more of a calming routine for you two. You hop in and out, letting the steamy water relax your muscles. 

He’d never admit it, but Sakusa relishes in the cuddling and falling asleep part of your nights together. He loves it when you pepper his face with kisses and trace circles on his chest with your finger. This man falls asleep so fast, sometimes he doesn’t even tell you “good night.” Before you know it, he’s twitching and snoring softly. 


	3. Bokuto Koutaro

On god, this man has a little too much energy for your liking. He is  _ always  _ down to have sex, and he initiates something almost every night. It started out as late night horny texts on the weekends, but once he discovered you were just as into it as he was, he dropped all the barriers and now shamelessly asks for you all the time. And that’s the thing. He only wants _ you.  _ Only you can make him feel the way he does. You just know he’s completely fallen for you, and it was only a matter of time before you two started dating. However, you relished in the companionship you currently shared with Bokuto.

This man loves picking you up. On your way home from the bar, when you’re cooking him dinner, when you come out of the shower: he’ll effortlessly throw you over his shoulder and proudly carry you to the bedroom, smile spreading across his face.

However, once you’re behind closed doors, the smile is wiped off and only a devilish expression remains. Bokuto likes to punish you for being a ‘bad girl,’ as he likes to call it, even if all you did was spill a little water on the counter. He gets off on watching you scramble to draw praises from him and impress him. 

Thus, his favorite lead-up to pounding you senseless is watching you take him in your mouth. His full-length mirror does him wonders as he gazes into it, drinking in your whole body as you suck him off. He throws his head back, completely lost in pleasure. When he starts to lose control and his toes start to curl front he stimulation, he stops you and helps you up, only to throw you back onto the bed. After tasting himself on your lips, he kisses down your tummy and draws circles right above the hem of your underwear, making you shudder from pleasure.

Bokuto makes you come with his mouth and his fingers alone, stopping only to gaze up at you before he plunges his tongue back in. He also loves to pepper kisses up and down your thighs, giving them a nice squeeze every once in a while. He worships every curve and soft spot of your body, and the way he looks at you fills you with a sense of confidence that you can only experience when you’re with him. 

With the way he treats you leading up to sex, you almost forget he’s supposed to be ‘punishing’ you. You receive a quick reminder when he flips you over and exposes your ass to him. After a few big, stinging smacks, he sinks his entire length into you, not pausing to give you any room to recover.

This man quickly loses control when he’s inside of you. His pace is unbearably fast, and you find your head and torso being slammed into the bed. He’ll fuck you into the mattress for what seems like forever, towering over you and panting and grunting behind your neck. 

As he gets closer to his climax, he starts whimpering little confessions like, “God, it’s like you were made for me,’ and, “Please, please let me cum inside you… make you mine…” Eventually, he settles for mumbled strings of your name. One time, he accidentally whispered something about how he’s obsessed with you and how he loves you so much, but his breath hitched after that confession and you decided, for his sake, to pretend like you didn’t hear him.

When he comes, he makes it a point to bury his cock inside you at the hilt and shoot it up as far as possible. Thank god you’re on the pill, because this man is extremely careless. 

Bokuto is one of those guys whose face is plastered with a “I just had sex” smile. When he leaves the room to go get a glass of water, he makes it a point to ‘accidentally’ run into his roommates, Sakusa and Hinata, and give them a sleazy smile. Sakusa always rolls his eyes- the noises you two had been making were interrupting his quiet time- but Hinata just looks confused. 

When he comes back into the room, you’re sleepily beckoning him to come cuddle. He all but throws himself on the bed next to you, digging his head into the crevice of your neck.

Bokuto’s favorite way to fall asleep is to spoon. Big or little spoon, he doesn’t care. He just wants to cover as much surface area of his body with yours, no matter how hot it is. He falls asleep pretty quickly after he settles in. He’ll sometimes wake up with a start in the middle of the night, most likely from a horrible nightmare. But the moment he feels your chest rising and falling behind him, and the warmth of your body, he is reassured and can quickly slip away back to sleep. He tries not to worry about his feelings for you or wonder about your feelings for him- while he desperately wants to take you out on dates and treat you like the queen you are, he also doesn’t want this thing, whatever it was, you share with him to ever end.


	4. Hinata Shoyo

“Hinata? You want to talk with Hinata?” Sakusa towers over you at the front door to their apartment, eyebrow raising in confusion. 

“Ah! Y/n!” Hinata’s smaller frame pokes out from behind, smiling widely.

Your nights with Hinata always started with a classic “are you busy?” text from him at like 8pm. He liked to put on a movie and cuddle with you, legs and arms wrapped together in a tangle on his bed. Of course, this was just a pretense to start making out with you - he was just too nervous to be straight up about it. Which is funny, because he had been coming over to your place to ‘hang out’ regularly for weeks now.

You could tell Hinata was feeling frisky by the way he would look up at you at random times during the movie, and by how his hands would start to travel up and down your body. He’d start to get antsy, squirming around in his position next to you. You took this as your cue to kiss him on the cheek, then on his lips. His anxieties melting away, Hinata then loses himself to doing whatever makes him feel good. 

He really likes laying on the bed as you suck him off, watching your hands and mouth as they coax him to orgasm. He can’t help but blush heavily and moan as you just make him feel  _ that _ good.

Hinata likes to throw your legs over his shoulders as he fucks you. It makes him feel big and powerful, and he loves rubbing circles into your clit and watching your face as you reach your climax. He’s careful to go slowly so that he doesn’t cum too quickly, but after he sees you finish, all bets are off. This man moans out your name as he cums inside you, leaning down for one more sloppy kiss.

Hooking up never felt right to Hinata. He only slept with you because he could  _ trust _ you - he felt safe knowing that you were his. The thought of you getting with anyone else keeps this poor guy up at night. However, when he’s spooning with you (him being the little spoon, of course), that worry melts away because there’s no way somebody who’s playing him would cuddle with him like this. After some whispered praises and cute exchanges of kisses, you two fall asleep with the bedside lamp still on, tangled in each other and the sheets a mangled mess. In the morning, he’s sure to make you a huge breakfast, creating a tornado of mess in the kitchen that will surely have Sakusa complaining for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a post-timeskip Shoyo simp, I'm sorry, it's hard for me to think of him in that way, but I tried <3


End file.
